Jaded Shorts and Ideas for Star Wars
by Mystanthos
Summary: This will contain my ideas about the Star Wars universe as well a shorts containing my character, Jade. I will start with a description of Jade and the Protectors. Read on to find out! Also, I was told my shorts are quite funny. Note: You must already now the Star Wars universe as I WILL NOT explain it. I will explain my ideas, which I will mark if they are. Don't own Star Wars.
1. Description and notes for Jade

NOTE: To read these things, you must already know Star Wars! I will not be explaining anything already in the universe. I will explain my ideas which I will make sure to say if the idea is mine or not. Please tell me what you think.

Please NO STEALING MY IDEAS!

Now to start off, I will describe Jade:

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

Species: A mutt. Known species in her are Human and Nautolan.

Height: 5 feet, 10 inches

Eye color: greyish

Hair: Black, long, straight and in braid

Clothes: Black Jedi travel clothing

She is blind and uses the Force to see. She sees colored outlines of objects and people. People have outlines in the colors of their personality or lightsaber colors(the Jedi) Her guide animal is an Anooba named Night Eyes. Night Eyes is tan with no large tooth in her mouth. She wears a leather harness. Jade also has a astromech droid names R6D6. He is a dark grey with light blue on him.

She is one of the few Protectors left. I will explain them in the next chapter. For now, they are stronger in the Force than the Jedi.

She has two lightsabers: a slender green one with a black hilt and the other is slender with a black hilt, but the blade is purple lined with black. I will also explain the lightsabers in the next chapter.

She is very witty and sarcastic, every so often, she will play pranks on other people. She doesn't really like people, but will protect them if needed. She has a bit of a soft spot for children, but due to losing six apprentices (students) is very reluctant to take on another.


	2. About the Protectors

NOTE: To read these things, you must already know Star Wars! I will not be explaining anything already in the universe. I will explain my ideas which I will make sure to say if the idea is mine or not. Please tell me what you think.

Please NO STEALING MY IDEAS!

As said in the last chapter, I will explain just who the Protectors are. Writer's note: they are my design from my own head, feel free to ask away about them.

In the past, they were among the many Force user out there. Some of the Force Users became the Jedi. The Protectors grouped together and for years, Protector and Jedi worked together. Many times, each would send their students to learn from the other for a time, soon, it became a tradition.

Protectors were often destined to bond with other beings through what was called a Force Bond. In this the two would be bonded mentally to the point where it seemed their very souls were one being. The ones they bonded with were often the Jedi. At around the age of twenty, Protector and Jedi (or other) would be bonded through the Force. This was a voluntary act on both sides and while mostly done at twenty, was done when the two bonded were ready.

Alas, the peace would not last. When the Sith left the Jedi Order, the Protectors that bonded with said "sith" went with them. This was devastating to the Protectors as they don't see the Force as "Light" or "Dark" rather, it is seen as one thing. " _It's not the power you have, but rather how you use it_." _\- Ancient Protector_ The Protectors separated themselves from the Jedi and Sith. A Force Shadow was a Force user that is the version of the Sith, only more ruthless and dangerous. They are called Force Shadows because they don't show a loyalty to the Force, only see it as an object for control. Therefore it seems as if the Force Rejects them and they become a "shadow" of what they were.

The Protectors teach that you can use emotions to use the Force, Just be VERY careful. The ones learning are called "Students" and like the Jedi, they are chosen by a Master Protector to learn under their wing. The Masters don't encourage the student to call them "master" but rather are more personal with their students. This enables them to take on more than one at a time. Jade had six Students, for example. Students under a Master's wing are called "Apprentices."

The Protectors were nearly wiped out when a traider handed them to some "Force Shadows." Many of the Protectors were killed. Jade was one of the very few that escaped. As far as she knows, she is the last of the Protectors.

Nearly forgot: They have an ability to combine lightsaber crystals and make either a new color or a combination of different colors. An example is Jade's Lightsaber which has a purple crystal and a black crystal in it. Like Jade, some Protectors will carry and use another Lightsaber that is a standard color such as blue, green , or such. This is so they don't always scare people.

A Lightsaber has its own personality and is very loyal to the one who made it and will be loyal to the wielder, if they earned its trust. The Lightsaber will "talk" through hums, vibrations, snaps, crackles, and such. Lightsabers will even talk to each other.


	3. Jade drives a speeder about to crash

**Jade Drives A Speeder About To Crash**

Jade groaned as the ship lurched again. "Skywalker! Get control of the thing! Now"

"I do have control, it's just a bit bumpy." The Jedi in question said with a smirk. Jade stood up and shakily got to the drivers chair and pushed Anakin off and sat down.

"Give me the controls, you cannot drive, much less land the thing safely!" She proceeded to attempt to slow down the fairly out of control speeder. Echo gave a shocked look.

"Anakin driving, now the crazy blind lady? We're going to die!" The clone besides him, Strike, nodded in agreement. The speeder entered the atmosphere and Jade pulled the ship up till the nose pointed to the space above. The speeder got closer to the ground and everyone covered their eyes, not wanting to see their apparent demise. Jade then forcibly pointed the nose down, level to the ground and it settled down, somewhat roughly, on the ground. To the others' surprise, it didn't slide on the ground, but stayed where it was. Jade turned the power off and turned around with a grin.

"Well, me or Anakin?"

"You!" Echo, Strike, Ashoka, and Obi Wan said together.


	4. Jade and Captain Rex

**Jade and Captain Rex's Chat**

Jade and Night Eyes went to the hanger bay to figure out what would happen now that they have aided another Republic Planet defeat the Separatists. On the way they nearly ran into Captain Rex. The Anooba growled a warning before Jade laid a hand on her back to quiet her.

"Sorry about that." Rex looked at the pair nervously.

"It's fine." Jade said with a small smile. Plo Koon came by and stopped when he saw the familiar glint in Jade's eyes.

"Pardon, but I thought guide animals were supposed to be calm." Rex said in slight confusion.

"Night Eyes is calm, just don't make her angry." Jade said simply. Plo resisted the urge to groan and made a attempt to warn Rex, but the poor clone didn't catch on nor did he even see the Jedi try to warn him. Plo then mentally cringed and waited for the clone to take the fall. Jade continued "She has been known to tear off limbs." Rex paled and pedaled backwards.

"WHAT?! Why is she even here then!?" Rex exclaimed.

"Relax, I was talking about battle droids, she has no taste for blood." Jade said and she walked ahead, past the frightened clone and Plo who gave a small moan before lightly face palming himself.

"I take it she does that a lot?" Rex asked, having calmed down a bit.

"You have no idea what she is capable of." Plo deadpanned.

"Could you tell me?"

"That would take till the end of the war and beyond."

"Never mind then."


	5. Protector against Protector death battle

**Protector Against Protector, Battle to the Death?! A Strong Bond.**

Jade paced behind Yoda's chair fuming, the Jedi counsel room itself seemed to shrink around the man in the middle of the circle of chairs. He was tall with yellow eyes that seemed to have the black slits of a snake's pupils. He had on a red robe with gold designs and pale skin. Night Eyes had laid herself down directly behind Yoda's chair, easily reminding her master, to stay back behind the Grand Jedi Master's seat. Jade though, had eyes only for the traitor that stood in the center of the room. She listened as the Jedi interrogated the man, but she wanted to ask questions of her own, her own way. She felt herself tensing, ready to spring:

"Know the mistake you made, yes?" Yoda's voice cut through her mind, stopping her in mid spring.

"What mistake? They were doomed any ways." The man sneered, flicking imaginary dust off his flowing robe.

"You killed your own kindred!" Windu emphasized. The man just laughed darkly, his bald head flashing in the sun's light.

"They were never my own! They just wanted me to never fully use my power!" Jade made a sharp turn in returning to her furious pacing. The man noticed and chuckled darkly. "Why are you hiding behind the weak Jedi, _Protector_?" He sneered at her. Night Eyes stood and gave him a fierce warning growl of her kind as Jade's eyed flash with slight, controlled anger. "You've become one of them!" he mocked. "Now I am truly the last of the Protectors." Jade mentally tapped Windu's mind in askance. He gave an affirming tap back and watched to see what she would do. Jade stepped forward, much like a feline predator after her prey.

"Enough, Askron, you are not a Protector, you are a force shadow." She spoke with a slow, menacing voice, the voice that might cause those who didn't know her to label her as a Sith.

"When did I stoop so low?" He met her flashing eyes with his own, predator against predator, force against force, and power against power. They silently nodded at each other, agreeing to some sort of deadly challenge. Night Eyes stepped back, knowing Jade needed no guiding. She stood by Yoda, ready to protect the Jedi if needed to be.

"When you betrayed my people!" Jade tensed as they circled. "Not here." She said, speaking of the battle. "The Jedi are needed." The air in the room seemed to crackle in some type of preparation.

"They are weak, but I will respect your request." He gave a sigh. "Where do we do battle?"

"In the Force Plane. We can settle it for good."

"Agreed." They eased, but kept an eye on each other. Only after Askron was dragged away did Jade leave, Night Eyes following as usual. The Protector's eyes were hard as steel. She ignored the voices of people and walked to a large training room. This room was barely used anymore, but Jade would use it when she was at the Jedi Temple.

"Jade?" Yoda stuck his head in to see her staring out the large window, lightsaber in hand. He walked in carefully, taking care to stay within Night Eyes' sight and where Jade could see him easily with the Force. He eyed the lightsaber in her hand with caution, he could feel the energy from it. It seemed to crackle, as if it was talking. It wasn't laughing, no, it was excited, but accepting. It would be fighting one of its own type anyways.

"She's ready." The voice was so quiet that the aged Jedi master nearly missed it. "She's ready to battle and to settle this." Jade didn't turn, for all it seemed to be for anyone who walked in, she was talking to Night Eyes. She barely acknowledged Yoda's presence. "I will truly be the last Protector or they will fade forever into a shadowed part of history." Yoda said nothing, letting her continue. "I chose the Force Plane so that no one will get harmed, but if he wins, the Galaxy is set for the kill."

"Gather strength and defeat him years to come you will?" Yoda looked at her, trying to see her eyes, to see the emotion that was devoid in her voice.

Jade turned and kneeled down and looked into his eyes. The emotion and darkness that Yoda saw scared him. The Force itself seemed to grab him and hold him there. He couldn't look away, his mind screamed to break away, to use the force, anything, but the voice was quickly silenced by the pure, white fear of helplessness. He heard Jade voice, but no comfort came from it, only cold, dark reality.

"It will be a battle to the death, only one will make it out alive."

"J…Jade….." His mind spun; Yoda gripped her arm to keep from falling. "W….why….."

"To decide the fate of the Galaxy."

"The… War….Prove…."

"To decide the fate of the Force. Will join us or be against us? It must be done. Am I understood?" Yoda gave a nod and Jade broke her hard gaze. He felt himself falling, darkness entering his vision as soon as the blue-grey eyes released him. "Easy, easy, breathe." Jade spoke gently, supporting him. He gripped her as a child would and wept silently. Jade held him and sat down on the floor. They stayed there, Yoda snuggled into Jade and Jade silently guarding and comforting him.

The next day Jade said what might be farewells to the Jedi, a few Senators, and others she was close to. Once she was in the Force Plane, Yoda paced the length of the briefing room. The other Jedi shared sympathetic glances. The poor Grand Master had a deep connection with Jade. He was the first one to gain her trust and the one she formed a mental connection with.

"Yoda, please sit down, you're going to pass out." Madam Jocasta said. " _If Jade gets killed._ " She thought to herself. No one dared to voice the possibility that they have seen Jade for the last time. The room suddenly dissolved around them; when the lights cleared, they saw they were in a place made entirely of color. There were no real shapes, they only fleetingly formed and disappeared quickly.

"Where are we?" Ashoka asked. Yoda didn't bother looking around the area before answering.

"The Force Plane." He said simply. They saw two figures just ahead of them. Coming closer, it was Jade and Askron. They stood a distance from each other looking eye to eye. They had the stance of predators ready to fight for a kill. The Force was swirling like a storm wind around them. Askron took out his lightsaber and ignited it. It was blood red and it made a harsh crackling sound. It seemed to be talking. There was a humming sound in response as Jade nodded. She reach not to her left, but to her right. Igniting her lightsaber, it snapped and crackled with stored energy. It had a deep purple tinge with black surrounding the blade. The lightsabers hissed at each other. They were indeed speaking to each other. Their masters circled each other before Askron leapt. Jade blocked his attack easily. They leapt and slashed at each other. They spun away and toward each other, lightsabers meeting in the air with a crackling hiss. Ashoka stepped back and Anakin wrapped himself around her, shielding her from the sight of the battle. Yoda stood besides Windu, shaking. He was forced to grip his friend's robe to remain standing. Windu looked at him sympathetically, but was unable to help his fellow Jedi with the mental suffering. They all were mentally anguished in their own way.

The two Protectors continued their deadly dance for what seemed to be hours. Finally Askron leapt, knocking Jade to the ground. Yoda froze, waiting, hoping she would defend herself. Everyone froze, waiting…

 _Slash!_ Askron fell with a dying scream. Jade rose from the ground and stood over her fallen enemy. She turned to the others and gave a small smile.

"It's over." She said simply. The Force around them swirled again and they were back in the briefing room. Ashoka looked at her, coming out of her master's arms.

"Is he gone?" Jade nodded.

"Yes, he will no longer bother anyone again."

"Jade?" Yoda shakily walked to her, eyes fearful. Jade gently swished the lower part if her robe around the smaller Jedi.

"It's ok, it's over. The Force is with us." After a few minutes everyone dispersed, there was no need to speak of the death battle that just took place.

Yoda stayed unusually close to her, as if he couldn't let her out of his sight. Many noticed this and whispered among themselves. Different ideas started flying around and those ideas reached the ears of the Jedi. Yoda was silent on anything these rumors said.

"Easy the answer, should be, to see." Was all he would say before walking off to the meditation room. This always got confused glances and more whispers. Mace had enough of the rumors and decided to walk in on a group of people speaking to each other to end them. Sure enough, they were talking about Jade and Yoda. When Mace knocked on the wall, they all froze. The group composed of Senators, notable civilians, and others.

"Jade is Yoda's Protector. They have a very strong mental and force connection. Now, stop all the rumors and talk about sensible things!" With that he walked away and returned to the Jedi Temple.

Yoda tossed and turned in his sleep. Whimpering, he clutched at the blanket and muttered a soft.

"No." before whimpering again. He flinched as if he was struck with something. The disturbance in the Force outside the dream world woke up Jade, Mace, Kit, and several others. Jade came down the hall with Night Eyes to find many Jedi standing outside Yoda's door.

"We can't seem to snap him out of it." Kit said worriedly.

"He's trapped in what dream he is locked in." Another Jedi said. Jade walked to the door and opened it.

"You guys go back to bed, I'll help him." Jade's tone broke no argument and they left. Mace lingered, just for a moment to see her and the Anooba enter Yoda's room.

Jade sat down on the bed and laid a gentle hand on Yoda. She let her own Force enter whatever dream Yoda was in and calm him down. He couldn't wake up with his mind still completely locked in.

"Yoda." A soft voice entered his frightened mind. He flicked his ears and tried to focus on the voice. "That's it, come back." Yoda managed to slow his breathing, he vaguely felt something calming on his arm. The dream faded and it was dark. Yoda's eyes flew open and he sat up with a gasp. "Easy, easy." Arms encircled him in that all familiar guarding hold. He huddled close to Jade, Night Eyes curled closely around the two, allowing him to pet her fur.

"Jade." His voice was cracked and hoarse from nearly yelling earlier. "Jade."

"Shhhh…..Just relax, you're shaking like a leaf." Indeed he was, Yoda focused on calming down and managed to breather steadier than a few minutes ago. The three simply stayed there that night. Jade looked into the darkness of the room and held the Jedi close by her. The steady breathing from the smaller form told her he fell back asleep. "Sleep, old friend, we'll guard your sleep tonight." She smiled lightly. Yes, Protector and Jedi was a strong bond indeed.


End file.
